1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eye examining apparatus used at an ophthalmic clinic and an opticians' store.
2. Related Background Art
When photographing an eye fundus and refracting an eye at the same time, it has hitherto been required to install two apparatuses, an eye fundus camera and an eye refractometer. As a result, more space is needed for the installation, leading to an increased expense. It is also troublesome that an examinee should move in a distance between the two apparatuses.